A Snow Day With Damon
by future mrs.wayland
Summary: Just a cute little story about Elena and Damon spending a snow day together. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok so I know that I haven't updated "A Headache Named Damon" in FOREVER but some things have came up and I guess I just temporarily lost my muse for writing about Delena, I am working on chapter 2 I promise! I just needed another little Delena fic to get me back into writing about them, which is what this is. This is my first attempt at a somewhat holiday/pure fluff story. I wrote it while I was sitting at home enjoying my own snow day, and I am planning on updating it with a new chapter for every snow day I have. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Diaries Stefan would still be locked in that tomb with Katherine, Bonnie wouldn't have turned down Jeremy, Lauren Cohan would still be playing Bela on Supernatural instead of Rose on VD, and Damon would never wear a shirt and he would be with Elena. But since none of these are occurring, I obviously don't own them! =) **

It was 2:43 in the morning when Elena woke up to her cell phone ringing. Rolling over with a sigh she grabbed her phone off her night stand and answered it, still half asleep.

"Ugh, Hello?"

"Elena! Come on, get up!"

Pulling the phone away from her ear she looked at it in disbelief, but there was her proof. The name "Damon" was clearly displayed on her screen. But she had no idea why he was calling her in the middle of the night.

"Damon, what's going on?" she asked, attempting to stifle a yawn while she talked.

"Look outside!" he exclaimed; excitement obvious in his voice.

"What the… Damon Salvatore it is 2 a.m., I have school in the morning! I swear this had better be important or…"

She was cut off by his voice interrupting her rant, "Look. Out. Side!" He practically screamed in her ear.

With a sigh, she threw back the covers and sat up complaining. The longer she was awake the angrier she got. She was so focused on her anger that the sudden feel of the freezing cold hardwood floor under her bear feet was an unexpected, and extremely unpleasant, shock.

She squealed and quickly jumped back in bed. "Damon! What the heck? It's freezing!"

"I know! That's what I have been trying to show you! Now go look outside!"

The pure excitement in his voice was peaking her curiosity, so she braved the floor again and quickly tip-toed across her room over to her window seat. After hurriedly wrapping herself in the blanked she always kept there, she parted the curtains to see what had Damon so excited. Once she wiped away the fog from the pane, all she could see was white. Everything was white. The lawn, driveway, road, everything! She couldn't even tell that her car was red, it was just another meaningless blob covered in the snow's evil cover of white. Then, as she continued to survey the winter disaster-land, as she liked to think of it, she finally realized why she could see everything so clearly; the moon had decided to illuminate everything in whiteness, only to have the crystallized white snow reflected back at it. It was terrible.

Ugh! Seriously! This is horrible!" She pouted.

She was met with silence on the other end of the call.

"Damon? You still there? Cause if not I'm going to go back to sleep and pretend that it isn't a disaster zone out there…"

"Horrible?" He said in a shocked whisper. "Disaster zone…? Elena, are you HIGH?"

"Umm, no but I think you might be. What's wrong now?" She was thoroughly confused.

"How can you say that it is horrible! It is amazing!" She could tell he was getting angry now. Apparently Damon Salvatore liked the snow! Who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this chapter, glad you like the result of my snow day boredom! There was another snow day today so as promised, here is chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter one.**

"Ooo-kay!" She said, dragging out the word for lack of something better to say. "Is that all you wanted? To show me that it snowed? Because I really should go back to sleep. Now I'm going to have to leave early because I'm sure the roads are dangerous…"

Once again he cut her off, this time his voice was steely. Almost as cold as the ice that was beginning to form along the top rim of her window. "If you would bother checking your phone, Elena, you would know that the school sent around a text message to all students in the county. School's canceled for the rest of the week. Which means I have the perfect opportunity now…" He said, trailing off at the end as if her were talking to himself.

"Opportunity for what, Damon?" She asked exasperated. As he was talking she hurriedly checked her inbox and sure enough, along with the seven unopened messages from Damon, there was on from the school saying that there would be no school for the rest of the week due to all the snow, and one from Stefan telling her school.

"You. Hate. Snow." He stated, almost as if speaking the words aloud caused him pain. "I am going to change that."

"Damon…" She began, but before she could get another word out she was interrupted again.

"Either you get dressed and are waiting for me downstairs in five minutes, or I will break in to your house through your window and take you outside in your pajamas. Which are very adorable by the way. Your choice." And with that, he hung up.

There was something about his voice as he had said that last line that made her know that he was not just joking around. He was being completely serious, so she walked across the cold floor to her dresser and put on three pairs of the warmest socks she could find. Then, with her feet finally satisfied, she made her way to the closet and dug around in the back until she found the large tote full of winter clothes that she had hoped she would never have to wear. Looking at her clock, Elena realized that she only had four minutes left and it wouldn't surprise her one bit if Damon got there early, so she rushed and quickly piled on the layers of clothing. Sweat pants under her jeans, a sweater topped with a fur lined coat; Then mittens, a toboggan, and scarf. She grabbed her boots and quietly snuck downstairs.

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! I love your reviews as much as Damon loves snow! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another snow day, another chapter! Enjoy! **

Before she could even pull on her boots there were two quick raps on the front door. So she shuffled to answer it, stumbling across the living room with only one boot on, and pulled the door open for him before he woke up Jenna or Jeremy.

"Come on!" He whispered excitedly.

"Ugh! It's freezing out there Damon!" She whispered back, feeling the draft coming in from behind him. She was almost expecting a giant gust of wind to come and blow a foot of snow into her entryway. "Are you seriously going to make me go out in that?"

"Yes. Now finish putting your shoes on before I drag you out there barefoot!"

Realizing that there was no way she was getting out of this, Elena stuffed her foot inside her boot and zipped it up slowly; dragging out the inevitable. She looked up from her shoe and met his piercing blue eyes and couldn't help but smile at the sheer excitement sparkling back at her. That smile faded though, when she remembered what she was getting ready to be forced out into.

"Hurry up, Elena! We've got to get out there before a bunch of annoying little kids get to it first and ruin it!"

"An annoying little kid," Elena mumbled. "That's exactly what he is." The words were out of her mouth before she could even remember that if he could hear the blood running through her veins he could hear words spoken under her breath.

"An annoying little kid, huh?" He asked with a smirk. "Oh, your gonna pay for that one!" He placed a hand over her mouth and a quiet whisper passed through his smirk. "Don't scream." Then the smirk grew into a full smile and before Elena could blink, he removed his hand, tossed her over his shoulder, and ran out the door.

They were moving so fast that she couldn't focus enough to scream. All she could sense was the never-ending blur of snow beneath her, the freezing sting of wind on her cheeks, and the sound of Damon's child-like laughter surrounding them as he ran.

Suddenly it all stopped. They were no longer moving and Damon's laughter ceased. Before she knew it, she was flying. Then she was falling. Then she was landing flat on her back in the middle of a giant snow drift. It was only when Damon flopped down beside her, laughing so hard that tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, that she realized that he had tossed her into this giant pile of snow intentionally; and he thought it was funny. "Oh, he is so going to pay for this!" She though, taking extra care not to say the words out loud.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! =)**


End file.
